Benutzer Diskussion:Avatar/Archiv-2008-07
Archiv dieser Seite * Archiv 06/08 Sidebar Hallo, Avatar. Ich brauche deine Hilfe bei Folgenes (Ich hab schon Tomsen gefragt): * Ich hab mir meine eigene Sidebar zusammen gebastelt, die nicht funktioniert. Benutzer:BobaCartman/sidebar * Bei jeder 2. Wikia-Seite wird "Nominiere dieses Projekt unter http:irgentwas angezeigt. Ich will nur sagen: Das nerft. * Kann man von der Wikipedia und der Jedipedia Weiterleitungen hier her machen, die Wirklich weiterleiten? * Wegen des Gratis-Wiki Umzuges hat Wikia jetzt 2 Mtv-Wikis. Ich hab mit Ling-Ling (Macher des Gratis-Wiki MTV) darüber gesprochen die Wikis zusammen zu legen und das seine URL zu unserer Weiterleitet. Ich kann das nicht allein entscheiden und frage heute JangoCartman ob er einverstanden ist. Währe die Zusammenlegung dann möglich? Gruß, BobaCartman 12:53, 19. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Ich hab Jango schon gefragt. Gruß, BobaCartman 14:12, 19. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :* Die eigene Sidebar muss unter dem exakten Namen Benutzer:/Monaco-sidebar abgespeichert werden (also Benutzer:BobaCartman/Monaco-sidebar in dem Wiki, in dem du sie benutzen willst. :* Das ist die "News-Box". Aufgrund eines Bugs wurden dort bis gestern immer nur die englischen News angezeigt. Wenn du Vorschläge für andere Neuigkeiten hast, sag Bescheid. :* Nein. Eine direkte Weiterleitung von einem (eigenen) MediaWiki zu einem anderen kann man leider nicht einrichten. :* Wenn sich beide Wikis einig sind, spricht natürlich nichts gegen eine Zusammenlegung (das ist auch viel sinnvoller). --Avatar 14:18, 19. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :: Hi, Avatar. Ich wollte sagen das wir uns geeinigt haben und die Wikis zusammenlegen möchten. Gruß, BobaCartman 14:44, 19. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :: Noch etwas. Wir haben uns auf die URL: http://de.mtv.wikia.com/ geeinigt. Gruß, BobaCartman 14:47, 19. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :::Prima. Kannst du Ling Ling bitten, hier kurz sein ok zu geben? Dann lege ich die Wikis zusammen. --Avatar 04:53, 24. Jun. 2008 (UTC) #Wo wir grad beim Thema Sidebar sind: Wie legt man (im Bionicle Wiki) von der Sidebar aus externe Links an (z.b. die offizielle Bionicle Website)? #Ich habe ja das Bionicle-FanFictionwiki gegründet, aber ich kenne mich mit Skins etc. nicht wirklich aus... --Nathanael1711 15:26, 19. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Ach ja: Ist die Legopedia jetzt eigentlich "adoptiert"? Scheint mir nämlich nicht so. Nathanael1711 15:41, 19. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :Du hast sie ja bereits in Angriff genommen. Viel Erfolg! --Avatar 04:53, 24. Jun. 2008 (UTC) ::: Du must folgendes eingeben: ::: http://www.?????.com/| } :::Auf meinen Wikis habe ich auch externe Links. Wenn dir das obere nicht weitergeholfen hat, dann geh zu Quelltext betrachten dieses Links und Kopier einfach eine Leiste. Ich hoffe es hilft dir weiter, Gruß, BobaCartman 15:51, 19. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Gothic Wiki Hi Avatar, könntest du mir Adminrechte für das Gothic Wiki geben? Es scheint ja schon lange inaktiv zu sein und ich würde mich ihm gern annehmen. --Maguire 17:18, 20. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :Klar. Prima. Das freut mich, dass du dich darum kümmern möchtest. Falls ich irgendwann mal viel Zeit habe, trage ich auch was dazu bei :-) --Avatar 17:22, 20. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Vielen Dank :-) --Maguire 17:31, 20. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Antwort Hallo Avatar, du hast mir immer noch nicht geantwortet. Gruß, BobaCartman 18:45, 20. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :Eine Antwort von mir ist hier zu finden. Gruß Tomsen (talk) 12:58, 21. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :Ich bin zur Zeit viel unterwegs (am Wochenende habe ich einen Workshop auf einer Veranstaltung in Berlin gehalten, gleich geht es wieder für mehr als einen halben Tag nach Köln) und kümmere mich nebenbei um eine ganze Reihe von Sachen - da kann es schon mal sein, dass eine Antwort länger als 24 Stunden dauert. Jetzt müssten aber alle offenen Fragen beantwortet sein. --Avatar 04:56, 24. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Tabellen Wo bzw. wie kann ich die Klassen für Tabellen definieren (z.B.: class="prettytable")? Im Gothic Wiki sehen die Tabellen nämlich noch etwas nackt aus so ganz ohne Zeilen-, Spalten- und Rahmenlinien. --Maguire 12:52, 21. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :Ich würde dir empfehlen alle Klassen, die Tabellen betreffen, in MediaWiki:Common.css zu definieren, da diese dann auf alle Skins übertragen werden (auch wenn ein Benutzer Monobook in seinen Einstellungen gewählt hat). Des Weiteren gibt es noch die Seiten MediaWiki:Monaco.css, MediaWiki:Quartz.css und MediaWiki:Monobook.css. Viele Grüße Tomsen (talk) 12:58, 21. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Ok danke :-) --Maguire 13:07, 21. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Wiki-Nui Fanfiction Könntest du mir vielleicht erklären wie man im Wiki-Nui Fanfictionwiki (Monaco-Skin) das Logo so einstellt bzw. zurechtschneidet wie du es im Wiki-Nui gemacht hast? Bitte mach es nicht selbst, sondern erklär es mir, ich könnte es später noch gebrauchen. Nathanael1711talk 20:08, 21. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :Klar, gerne. Aber als Hinweis vorweg, bevor du dir zuviel Arbeit machst: Die momentane Lösung im deutschen Bionicle-Wiki ist nur eine temporäre. Ein Wiki sollte immer ein Logo mit dem Namen Wiki.png haben. Das Bionicle-Wiki hat momentan keines. Um die zwei verschiedenen Logos zu realisieren habe ich folgendes gemacht: :* Das alte Logo (Wiki.png) gelöscht :* Für Monaco :** Den alten Hintergrund weiterbenutzt. :** Ein neues Logo mit der Größe 220x155 und transparentem Hintergrund erstellst. Das ist die maximale Größe, die oben in den Logo-Bereich passt. :** Die Datei MediaWiki:Monaco.css angepasst. Der Abschnitt #background_strip definiert den Hintergrund, der Abschnitt #accent_graphic1 definiert das eigentliche Logo. Du musst im CSS die genauen Pfade der Bilder angeben. Diese kannst du herausfinden, in dem du auf der Bildinformationsseite einfach nochmal auf das Bild klickst. :* Für Monobook :** Das alte Logo (Wiki.png) habe ich unter dem Namen Wiki-old.png hochgeladen. Dadurch wird es nicht mehr automatisch angezeigt. :** Das alte Logo hat eine Größe von 145x149 Pixel. Daran habe ich nichts geändert. Die größte Größe für ein Standard Monobook-Logo ist 135x155 Pixel. :** Die Datei MediaWiki:Monobook.css angepasst. Der Abschnitt #p-logo definiert das eigentliche Logo. :Wie schon oben gesagt - das ist eigentlich keine dauerhafte Lösung. Momentan diskutieren wir intern, wie wir eine bessere Lösung umsetzen können. Sobald ich etwas mehr Zeit finde, schaue ich auch einfach noch mal, wie man ein existierendes Bild mit CSS ausblenden und durch ein anderes ersetzen kann. Das sollte auch relativ einfach möglich sein und man könnte das Wiki.png weiter benutzen. --Avatar 05:11, 24. Jun. 2008 (UTC) ::Danke, dann werde ich wohl noch ein bisschen warten müssen und dann das Wiki-Nui als Vorbild nehmen; das Ganze soll ja eine Art Unterwiki sein. Nathanael1711talk 10:33, 24. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Bug beim Mehrfachhochladen von Bilder Hallo Tim, mir ist aufgefallen, daß das Formular für das Mehrfachhochladen von Bildern (Spezial:MultipleUpload) im Fotowiki einen Bug hat. Bei der Angabe eines abweichenden Zielnamens wird dieser nicht übernommen, das Textfeld wird nicht übernommen. Die Lizenz hingegen wird korrekt auf der Bildseite eingetragen. Grüße --Eva K. tell me about it 22:23, 21. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :Interessant. Danke für den Hinweis. Ich teste es gleich selbst noch einmal und trage es dann in unseren internen Bugtracker ein. --Avatar 05:11, 24. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Sprachen Hallo, Avatar. Ich habe mit Yowuza, Admin des englischen Crash Bandicoot Wikis, besprochen das wir Fremdsprachenlinks von Bandipedia zu seinem Wiki machen. Wir wissen beide aber nicht wie das geht. Kannst du es uns sagen? Gruß, BobaCartman 18:14, 23. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :Das ist eine prima Idee. Ich habe soeben die entsprechenden Interwiki-Links eingerichtet. Ab sofort kannst du von jedem deutschsprachigen Artikel aus mit en:ENGLISCHER_ARTIKELNAME auf den passenden englischen Artikel verweisen und vom englischen Wikis aus mit de:DEUTSCHER_ARTIKELNAME auf den entsprechenden Artikel in der Bandipedia. Die entsprechenden Links tauchen dann im Languages-Widget auf. --Avatar 05:18, 24. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :: Danke, Avatar. Die beiden MTV Wikis haben übrigens sich auf die zusammenlegung geeinigt. Gruß, BobaCartman 11:44, 24. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Projektname Da mein Wiki BondWiki auch von Gratis-Wiki kommt, steht es bei den Projektbeschreibungen unter BondWiki. Wäre schön wenn das Thema James Bond wäre. Gibts da möglichkeiten das zu ändern? Evtl. das projekt unbennen in James Bond? Dann wäre die URL auch schöner. Gruß --Flexxo 10:51, 24. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :Hi Flexxo. Den Eintrag in der Liste hat Dr. Crisp schon umgehangen. Ich kann dir je nach Wunsch auch den Namen des Wikis ändern und basierend darauf auch die URL. Wir haben ein englisches James Bond Wiki (das "Double-Oh-Wiki") unter jamesbond.wikia.com - als Adresse würde sich für das BondWiki somit de.jamesbond.wikia.com anbieten. --Avatar 15:33, 24. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Das ging aber schnell :). de.jamesbond.wikia.com wäre klasse. Wäre schön wenn ihr das ändern und mich noch als Gründer des Wikis eintragen könntet. Dankeschön. --Flexxo 20:15, 24. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :Den Wiki-Namen habe ich beibehalten. Die neue Standard-URL ist jetzt de.jamesbond.wikia.com. Die alte Adresse bondwiki.wikia.com leitet automatisch auf die neue Adresse weiter. --Avatar 20:27, 24. Jun. 2008 (UTC) IP löscht AdminSkin Gerade hat die IP 127.0.0.1 im Bionicle-wiki den Admin-Skin gelöscht. Wie war das möglich? Eine IP mit solchen Rechten? Und die Begründung war: This article is not used anymore. Was hat das alles zu bedeuten? Nathanael1711talk 17:40, 24. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :Ich sehe garade: Hier auch. Nathanael1711talk 17:47, 24. Jun. 2008 (UTC) ::Die IP 127.0.0.1 ist eine besondere IP - sie gehört localhost, ist also nicht die IP-Adresse eines Benutzers, sondern eine interne Adresse. Bei Wikia wird sie vom "Maintenace Script" benutzt, dass unter anderem neue Wikie erzeugt, erste Inhalte einfügt, Massen-Spam-Löschungen durchführt oder aber nicht mehr benötigte MediaWiki-Systemnachrichten löscht. Über den Artikel MediaWiki:Admin-skin konnte man früher den Skin des Wikis anpassen. Inzwischen wird diese Variable aber nicht mehr genutzt. --Avatar 20:32, 24. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Neue Lizenzvorlage CC-BY-SA 3.0 Sannse hat uns eine neue Lieznzvorlage in de.foto reingepackt, die so garnicht zu unseren Lizenzvorlagen passen will. Sie besteht darauf und erzählt was von einem „replacement for the Mini-upload feature“. Um was geht es da eigentlich? Und warum soll ich mich mit einer englichsprachigen Lizenzvorlage auseinandersetzen? Es wäre aus meiner Sicht sinnvoll, erstmal die Betreiber über anstehende Änderungen zu informieren, statt zu handeln und geheimnisvoll zu tun, Motto „laß Dich überraschen.“ Daher meine Bitte an Dich, uns zu erzählen, was da geplant ist, damit wir Bescheid wissen. --Eva K. tell me about it 08:28, 26. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :Leider weiss ich nicht, was du genau mit Sannse gesprochen hast - vielleicht gab es auch aufgrund der Sprachbarriere ein Missverständnis. Das entsprechende Template ist eine Voraussetzung für ein neues Feature, dass es wesentlich einfacher macht, Dateien und Bilder hinzuzufügen. Du kannst es dir beispielsweise auf Green Wiki schonmal anschauen, wo es im Test ist. Gehe auf eine beliebige Seite, klicke auf Bearbeiten und dann auf Bilder hinzufügen (neu!) oberhalb des Eingabefeldes. Das Template kann natürlich beliebig angepasst werden. Tomsen wird in Kürze die bisher englische Version in allen deutschsprachigen Wikis mit einer deutschen Version überschreiben, aber es stehe euch natürlich frei, dass Template von Form und Inhalt an eure bisherigen Vorlagen anzupassen. Um Missverständnisse dieser Art in Zukunft zu mildern, habe ich Sannse gebeten, solche von der Software vorgesehenen Änderungen nicht mehr als "Person" durchzuführen, sondern dazu das Benutzerkonto "Benutzer:Edit page script" zu benutzen. --Avatar 10:16, 26. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :: Danke für die Info, das bringt Licht in die Sache. Was ich mit Sannse besprochen habe, kannst Du auf ihrer und meiner Diskussionsseite im Zentralwiki nachlesen. Die Sprachbarriere ist so groß nicht, dennoch ist ein gewisser Raum für Irritationen immer vorhanden. Die Vorlage habe ich Sannses Vorschlag entsprechend schon mal mit unserem Layout überschrieben. Andererseits werden wir soviel Bedarf an der Funktion hoffentlich nicht haben, da wir so eine kleine Vereinbarung getroffen haben, möglichst wenig oder besser garkein fremdes Bildmaterial zu verwenden - mal abgesehen von eigenen, bereits anderswo veröffentlichten Bildern. --Eva K. tell me about it 12:13, 26. Jun. 2008 (UTC) ::: Klar, das kann und soll natürlich jedes Wiki selbst entscheiden ob sie Funktion xyz nutzen möchten oder nicht. Als kleine Warnung vorab: Da vermutlich noch im Laufe des Tages automatisch alle entsprechenden Templates auf deutsch übersetzt werden, kann es gut sein, dass deine Änderungen noch einmal überschrieben werden. Ich werde auch mal ein Auge darauf haben, aber setze ansonsten bitte einfach selbst auf deine letzte Version zurück. --Avatar 12:42, 26. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :::: Ja, das hatte ich mir schon gedacht, und es ist auch so geschehen. ;-) Tomsen hatte es aber schon zurückgesetzt. --Eva K. tell me about it 16:54, 26. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :::: Da war er schneller als ich :-) --Avatar 21:46, 26. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Probleme mit der Darstellung thumb Ich habe seit dem Botlauf??? irgendwie verschobene Inhalte. --RalfR 13:53, 26. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :Das Problem tritt wikiaweit auf. Sollte hoffentlich in wenigen Minuten gefixt sein. --Avatar 14:02, 26. Jun. 2008 (UTC) MTV Hallo, Avatar. Wie hast du eigentlich das mit den Interwikilinks gemacht? Und noch etwas: Die MTVWikis haben sich geeinigt. Gruß, BobaCartman 15:19, 26. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :Interwiki-Links werden momentan leider noch nicht automatisch eingerichtet (das ist auch schwer, da die Wikis manchmal ganz anders heissen). Falls du die also irgendwo benutzen möchtest, musst du zuvor dem Community Team oder mir Bescheid sagen. Einmal eingerichtet, können sie dann beliebig von jedem verwendet werden. Bzgl. der MTV-Wikis siehe oben: Sobald ich ein OK von Ling Ling habe (z.B. kurzer Kommentar hier auf der Seite) lege ich die Wikis zusammen. --Avatar 21:49, 26. Jun. 2008 (UTC) HTML und Werbung Hi, Avatar. Ist es irgentwie möglich HTML-Text in den Wikitext zu bekommen? Ich hab nähmlich irgentwas darüber bei Meta Wikimedia gelesen. Was mir jetzt gerade auffällt, das bei der Werbung das Wort "Sch..." verwendet wird. Ich sehe zwar South Park, finde aber nicht das Flüche nicht zu Wikia, noch zu sonst einem Wiki gehören sollten. Ling-Ling müsste dir übrigens bald antworten. Gruß, BobaCartman 13:30, 27. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :Einige HTML-Befehle können in Wiki-Syntax verwendet werden (so z.B. bla um etwas durchzustreichen) und noch eine Reihe anderer Dinge. Viele HTML-Befehle werden allerdings auch automatisch ausgefiltert, damit kein Sicherheitsrisiko entsteht (da ja jeder eine Wiki-Seite editieren kann). An welcher Stelle bist du denn auf die Frage gestossen? Vielleicht kann man es ja anders lösen. Bezüglich der Werbung, siehe bitte Hilfe:Schlechte Werbung - das von dir genannte Beispiel gehört definitiv zu den unerwünschten Werbungen. --Avatar 13:44, 27. Jun. 2008 (UTC) ACC Noch etwas. Hat Wikia irgenwelche partnerschaftlichen Beziehungen zu ACC? Man kann von dort nähmlich vereinfachte Links zu Wikia machen. Gruß, BobaCartman 13:33, 27. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :Nein, da bestehen keine Beziehungen. Ich vermute, dass ACC die Interwiki map benutzt, in der Wikia enthalten ist. --Avatar 13:44, 27. Jun. 2008 (UTC)